Senior Year Next Generation Oc needed
by Musa Tecna bestfriends forever
Summary: Senior Year is finelly here and the one that is super happy about this year is Star ( Stella daughter) and Maria and Cathy (Sarah's daughters) , I more character please... I'm putting this story up for Adoption
1. Oc Info

Can anyone help me with this by making characters please

Name:

Age:

Power:

Appearance:

Home Planet:

Parents:

Siblings:

Boyfriend:

Personality:

Everyday outfit:

Beliveix Outfit:

Harmoix Outfit:

Sirenix Outfit:

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Weapon:

Home Plant:

Personality:

Parents:

Siblings:

Girlfriend:

Uniform/Gem:

Everyday Outfit:


	2. Welcome Back Seniors

_**(Star's P.O.V)**_

I'm just finished packing my suitcases for Aflea. I so happy that I'm a senior of Aflea and alot of people kept telling that I was going to repeat my frashman year. I proved them wrong. Star hurry up so we're not late for our first day as seniors at Aftea. Cathy and Maria here to pick me up. Cathy said Star is actelly not a bad friend , she tells everyone else how to dress. I come down the stairs and I hug my bestfriend Maria and my friend Cathy. We go though the portal to Aflea.

Chapter 1 & 2

We're at Aflea and everyone is looking at us. Cathy said I love senior year already. I say I have to agree with you Cathy. Maria said it's good to know that you two are friends. Sarah said Hey Cathy and Maria & also Star too. I say Hey Aunt Sarah , what are you doing here. Sarah said I'm here at Aflea to teach defances class. Cathy said Awesome , That is my favorite class. Maria said That's cool Mom , I have poscions class first period. I say I have potsion class with you Maria first period. Sarah said Ok than , I see you two three period for defances class. Maria and I said Ok , see you than Aunt Sarah or mom. We go to our dorm room and Star opens the door and reveales the livingroom and our bedrooms. Maria said we should get going to potsions class Star. I say True , we don't what to late class on the first day of school. Cathy nods her head in agreement. We leave our dormroom and than we split up and go our classes. The bell ring and finelly first period is over. I ask who do you guys have next period. Cathy said: I have Mr WizGiz next what about you sis and you also Star. Maria and I say We have Mr. WizGiz next too. We all scream happily. I say Lets be the first ones in the class. Cathy said That's a good idea Star. We leave our meeting area and we head for Mr. Wiz Giz's classroom. Maria said We're here before the other students. We hi - five eachother. The bell rings for class to start. After an 1 and half in class and the bell rings for class to be over. School is done for the day. I say What about we go to Magix. Cathy and Maria said Yes , we should get the guys to come with us. I say That's an amazing idea (calls Chance). Maria said So , are they coming. Cathy said Here they come and Dan is the lead. Dan wins the race. Ash said We're here to pick up three amazing beatuiful girls. Maria said Aww that's so sweet of you Ash (kisses Ash) Cathy said Ew that just gross ( sitting on the back of Dan's lavabike). Dan said We're taking you girls to Magix. Star said That's Dan. We leave for Magix.


	3. Hangingout with our boyfriends

Chapter 3 Hangout with our boyfriends

Chance said What are we doing today my princees. I (blush)say Lets go to the beach. Ash said Ok , but if any guys go anywhere near Maria. Cathy said Yea , we know already what your going to do. Dan said Yea , you can be sweet and next thing you know you are protived of your girlfriend. we get to the beach and Maria & Cathy & I go and tan. Chance looks at Star and he says Do we have the hottest girlfriends or what. Ash and Dan nod their heads in agreement. We get done with tanning. Star notices the guys staring at us. Cathy said Lets go ask them if like what they see. We walk over to the guys and we ask them do they like what they see. They nods their heads. We laugh. Dan said Do you know that I love you ( kisses Cathy). Cathy(kisses Dan back). Maria said ok , you two lovebirds. Star and Maria laugh and I blush. Chance said It's time for us to get you girls back to Aflea. I say Aw really , it's time to go already. Ash said Yes , we wish we don't have say good bye. We back to Alfea and we kiss our boyfriends good bye.


	4. Meeting three new roomments

_**BTW: I don't own the Winx Club but I do own Star and Maria and Cathy**_

_**Note: I what to thank Totally Tecna & Musical Musa & Hearts all around123**_

_**Totally Tecna: Camera**_

_**Musical Musa: Somnium "Seina" Harmony  
Lrvit "Liri" Harmony**_

_**Hearts all around123:Diamond**_

_Next Day_

_We had no classes today so Cathy descied to plop down and how her head was on my lap. Than our dormroom door opened and it revieled 3 girls. They walk into the dorm. I say Hey , who are you three girls anyway. Camera looks down shyly. Diamond said Will my name is Diamond and I'm the daughter of Bloom and Ihave the power of the dragon flame. Cathy said I already knew said Ok , my name is Somnium and I'm the daughter of Musa and I have power over music. Maria said Awesome , I love music. Camera said I like all of your names , my name is Camera and I'm the daughter of Tecna and I have the power over teachgoily. I say Now that's cool , my name is Star & this Maria and Cathy they are twin said Cool , Star you must be the daughter of Stella and you have the power over the sun. I say Yes , that is correct. Diamond said Maria and Cathy are the daughters of the protecter of the winx club and your powers are. Cathy said It's go to know that you did your homework and my power is Mood. Maria said I agree with you sis and my power is Life and Health. Seina said Those are amazing powers that you two have there. Cathy & Maria said Thank you Seina. Seina said Your very Welcome. I say Do you girls have boyfriends. Seina said Yes I do have boyfriend and his name is Cloud Oscuro. Cathy said Aw isn't that cute. Diamond said Yes I have a boyfriend and his name is Daniel. Cam said I have a boyfriend and his name is Phil._


	5. Saving a girl from new enemy

**BTW: I don't own The Winx Club but I do own Star & Maria & Cathy they are my characters**

**Note: I want to thank Floral Thunder for her two characters Shaelan (Shae) and Kale**

**Cathy: Awesome , we finelly get to fight something(super happy)**

**Somnium: I can't wait to fight a monster or some one or something (Super happy)**

**Star: Hey Diamond , looks like we have to get messy**

**Camera: I wornder , who we have to save**

**Maria: I hope we get to see our boyfriends**

**Chocogirl20: Sorry Maria , but the boys aren't gonna be in this chapter (roll eyes)**

**Diamond: The will be in the next chapter right , Chocogirl20**

**Chocogirl20: Yes , you girls get see your boyfriends in the next chapter**

**Girls(screams happily)**

**Saelan: Chocogirl20 doesn't own the Winx Club**

**Diamond:Or Me , Hearts all around123 owns me**

**Camera: Chocogirl20 does own me , but Totally Tecna does own me**

**Somnium: She doesn't own me ethier , Musical Musa owns me and my little brother Lrvit "Liri" Harmony**

**Star & Maria & Cathy: We're happy say that Chocogirl20 owns us**

_Next Day_

_We just got done with classes for the day. Cam said What are we going the do. Maria said I really don't know. Cathy said I don't what all are going the do , I'm gonna go to homework. Cathy leaves the dormroom to go to the library. Somnium siad What about we go for a walk . Diamond said That's a an amazing idea & Maria & I nod our head in agreement. We leave the dormroom. Lets see how Cathy is doing in the library. I say I got three homework sheets done and I going to history homework right now. Than after I'm done with history homework , next I can write an essay on Melody the planet of music. We walking though the forest and we hear screaming. Cam said Come on , lets go see who needs help. Maria said I found who was screaming. Senia said Are you ok. Shaelan noded her head yes. I say Let get care of the monster. Maria said Yea , lets do this. We attack the monster. Shae notices a power coming out of nowhere. Cathy said I'm gone for an hour or two and you girl get in fight without me. I say We almost have him. Cathy makes the finel hit and we beat the monster. Cam said Lets go see if the girl is ok. Cathy turn around and sees Shae. Cathy said Shae , is that you. Shae(laughs) said Yes , it's the and only Shae. Cathy hugs her said You must be Aunt Flora kid. Shae said Yes that is true. I say Cool , you can part of our group._


	6. Happy Birthday to me

**BTW: I don't own The Winx Club**

**Once again I want to thank Totally Tecna , Musical Musa , Hearts all around123 and Floral Thunder for their character**

**Note: I still need Layla kid or kids and Roxy kid and kids**

Chapter 6 : Happy Birthday to me

_I wake up and I check my alarm clock & it said 7:00 in the morning.I get out of bed and get ready for school. Maria and the girls walk into my bedroom. Daimond said Good Morning Birthday girl. I say Thanks Daimond and girls , where Cathy. Seina said When we wake up she was gone. Cam said Let get to class so we're not late. Shae said Yea , I agree with Cam. We leave the dormroom and head off to class. _

**_(Cathy P.O.V)_**

**_I was on Melody where Aunt Stella and the rest of my aunt are at. I walk up to the door on knock on it. Uncle Riven answters the door. Riven said Hey Cathy , do you whatto come in. I say Yes , Thanks for invening me in. Riven said Your Welcome Cathy. I walk into the living where I find my anuts. Stella said Hey Cathy , why are you not in school. I say No time for questions , ok Aunt Stella. Flora said Oh no is Shae ok. I say Ofcouse Shae , I wouldn't let anything happen to my best friend Shae. Layla said So , what do you need help with Cathy. I say I need help with throwing Star a surprize party. Musa said Ok , we help you with the surprize party for Star. Tecna said How are you going this surprize party past Star. I say Easy , I had the girls tell Star that I forgot her birthday. Stella said How chould you forgot about Star's birthday. I just stand there smiling. Sarah said This all part of Cathy's plan and all the teachers understand , that's why they let pass class with A's and they also let her go throw party for Star. I say That's right mom. Musa said So Cathy didn't forget Star's birthday. I say Ofcourse I didn't forget my friend Star's birthday , I alway remeber birthdays and I will forget the birthday party that Anut Stella throw for her own kid and how I was going stuck there for hour and the next thing I knew is that Star was standing next to me and she says Why are you outhere by yourself & I say Because I don't what to help your mom with whatever shes doing. Star said Come with do my room and I will get you a new outfit Than I say Ok and I follow Star to her bedroom and ofcourse I walked into a princess room and Star said Here try this outfit on & so I try on the outfit and Star said That outfit suits you and it screams Fear Me & I say you know what Star your not bad with this fashion thing & Star said Yea but that is the only thing I'm useful for & I say Woah , your not useless at all you have the power of the sun and the sun useful as much as you are useful with the power of the sun and your advice on fashion that is one way to makes friends & there one more thing you need to know is that your parents are going to send you to Alfea but you didn't hear it from me and Star said Wait Cat , can you please be my friend. I (looks at Star)say Ok , I will be your friend as long as you tell everyone else that they need to wear less of a color or more makeup and one more thing you are the person that call me Cat & Star said Deal (hugs Cat) I hug Star back. the end. Layla said Wow that's amazing how you remeber all of that Cathy. I say I know everything that needs to be known. Stella said Where is this surprize party going to be at. I say We're going have the surpize party at the beach. Sarah said That's an amazing idea Cathy. I say I know and Thank you guys for helpping me with this surprize party for Star. Bloom said "No Problem Cathy , we love to help out a family member out". Layla said "Witch beach are we going to have surpize party on". I say "The beach on Magix". Stella said "Awesome , good idea Cathy". I say "Thanks , I know how much you guys miss your daughters and ofcourse my mom gets to see them all the time". Musa said "Why say that Cathy ". I say "Because she works at Alfea as the defance teacher". We finelly leave and go to the beach on Magix. My aunts use their powers to decorted the beach. I check my do to list and check mark next to decortes and next to food check mark. I say Dang it , I forget something. Musa said "Oh No , what did you forget Cathy". I say "I forgot to inveint the boys to the party and I forgot to ask Seina to sing at the party". Stella said "Uh Boys". I say "Yes boys , was in our boyfriends Chance (Star's boyfriend) Ash ( my sister's boyfriend) Dan ( my boyfriend) Cloud Oscuro ( Seina's boyfriend) Kale (Shae's boyfriend) Phil (Cam's boyfriend) Ryan (Lilly's boyfriend) Steve (Rhythm's boyfriend) Mick (Harmony's boyfriend)"._**

_We are walking around Magix. Ryan said Lets go to ice cream partor. I say Good idea Ryan. Ryan said Thanks Star , your not bad to hangout with. Lilly said Ryan is right your a cool amazing person to hangout with Star. I say Tannks Lil and Ry. Ryan said No Problem Star. Cam said Here we are at the beach. I say Why are we at the beach. Harmony said You just wait and see Birthday girl. A voice says Now. Our Parents jump out and screamed Surprize. I say OMG , you guys remeber my birthday. Stella said Ofcourse , we remebered your birthday dear. I say I'm happy that you guys and my bestfriends remebered my birthday and I just that someone remebered my birthday. Cathy standing behide me. Cathy said Happy Birthday Star , you should know me by now that I will never forget your birthday what kind of friend would I be if I forgot your birthday. I hug Cathy. I say Thanks Cat your the best. Cathy said "Your Welcome , I know that I'm the best tell me something I don't know" " I laugh at Cat's remark"._


End file.
